


Please

by KatherineBelle



Series: Simplest of Tastes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, I'm gonna make that a tag, M/M, Safer Sex, Soft Dom Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineBelle/pseuds/KatherineBelle
Summary: Steve kneels obediently by the bed while Bucky gets things ready for their evening. Steve sinks deeper into his soft head space, his shitty day further and further from his mind."Look at me, sweet boy," Bucky says softly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Simplest of Tastes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This directly follows "Twenty Minute Warning."

Steve kneels obediently by the bed while Bucky gets things ready for their evening. Steve sinks deeper into his soft head space, his shitty day further and further from his mind.

"Look at me, sweet boy," Bucky says softly.

Steve looks up. His Daddy has changed into his PJ pants, his chest bare and glowing in the soft light of their bedroom.

"Hi, Daddy," Steve whispers.

"Hi, Stevie. You going all soft on me already?" Daddy cups his face. "All sweet and melty?"

"Yes, Daddy." Steve leans into the touch.

"It's been a long day, huh?"

"Mmhm." Steve doesn't want to talk about it, not with the heat sizzle-fizzing between them. "Home now with Daddy."

"You are. I'm going to take you down real careful, doll. Don't need my fragile boy stressed out."

"Never." Steve kisses the hand Bucky left on his face. "Just happy and horny, Buck."

"Good. Now, up on the bed, angel. Perpendicular, ass at the edge."

Steve scrambles into position. At least, he would if his limbs would cooperate. Instead he ends up languidly rearranging, blushing at how exposed the position leaves him.

"Spread your legs for me, honey. Feet on the frame if you need to, yeah?"

Bucky pulls on a black nitrile glove and slicks his fingers. Steve's response is Pavlovian, hard as nails in moments.

"Hands above your head, and hold them still for me. You can come whenever you want, but I'm not stopping until I'm finished or you safe word. Repeat."

"Hands above my head, hold still, come whenever, no stopping though until you're done or I safe word," Steve repeats dutifully. He squirms. "I'm green, Daddy, please."

"Thank you for letting me know. And if you want to stop?"

"Red, and yellow to pause and talk. Daddy, please."

That earns him fingertips between his cheeks, slick nitrile teasing his hole as Daddy warms him up. By the time Steve is taking three fingers, he's writhing and pleading with his Daddy to fuck him.

"Please, Daddy, Bucky, love, please fuck me. Please, I want your cock so bad. I've been good, I've been so good for you, Daddy, please."

Finally, finally, Steve hears the tell-tale rip of a condom wrapper. He almost sobs with joy when Bucky places the head of his cock against Steve's hole.

The preparation was sweet. The fucking itself is anything but.

Bucky fucks him like a man possessed, chasing whatever is left of Steve's thoughts out the window with each thrust. His Daddy always knows exactly what he needs.

Steve would beg, but he's run out of words. He settles for clutching the freshly-washed bedspread and digging his toes into the mattress and holding on for dear life.

Seconds or minutes or years later, Steve's orgasm broadsides him. He yells into Bucky's palm, back arching and hands moving to clutch at the man he loves.

Daddy fucks him through it, and Steve gathers his wits enough to appreciate his face when he comes, hips twitching against Steve's ass.

He could look at that face every day for forever and still not have enough.

"Thank you." Steve melts into the bed, too blessed-out to worry about... well, anything.

"Any time, baby."

Steve drifts while Bucky takes care of all the cleaning up (one of the best parts of subbing, to be honest), only rousing when Bucky manhandles him to face the correct way on the bed.

Steve holds his arms out. "Cuddle me."

Bucky crawls into bed with him, and Steve immediately curls up on his chest.

"I'm going to give you five minutes. Then you need to brush your teeth and get ready for bed properly."

"You're the worst," Steve whines, but he can't help the stupid smile on his face.

"I love you too, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! Find me on tumblr @katbellewrites.


End file.
